Sam y brooke
by yoli1994
Summary: Varios capitulos de como sam y brooke empezaron su relación.femmlash


La musica sonaba atronadora en los oídos de sala estaba repleta de adolescentes en distintos grados de ebriedad que bailaban pegando los cuerpos unos contra aire olia a una mezcla de alcohol,sudor y vomitos.

Unos chicos estaban retándose a beber cerveza de un barril mientras los demás animaban junto a la encimera de la cocina que estaba llena de vasos de plá de cerveza adornaban sus camisetas,ensuciandolas.

En los sofás unas animadoras jugaban a girar la botella con unos jugadores de futbol que reian muy alto cuando tenían que besarse incluso silbaban cuando dos chicas tuvieron que besarse aunque lo hicieron de forma rápida y rápidamente los chicos se lamentaron decepcionados.

Sam distingio a Harrison junto al frigorífico de las bebidas y se acerco.

-Parece que han montado una buena fiesta-dijo Sam con una mueca señalando a los chicos del barril y los populares de los sofás-necesito un trago.

Harrison sonrio negando con la cabeza mientras le entregaba un vaso a sam que levanto una ceja al olerlo.

-mejor no te digo lo que lleva-comento Harrison enigmático riendo-tienes que divertirte-le guiño un ojo y la giro-te va a encantar.

Sam se encogio de hombros y se dejo llevar de las manos por Harrison entre la multitud para no separarse.

-¿Dónde están Lily y Carmen?-grito sam intentando hacerse oir por encima de la música

-No te lo vas a creer-dijo Harrison con una sonrisa malvada,algo estaba tramando-mira y no hagas ruido.

Salieron por la parte de atrás de la casa y se adentraron en el jardín dejando atrás alos jóvenes con las hormonas que intentaban impresionar a las chicas en bikini de la piscina.

Entonces Harrison se detuvo cuando escucharon un ruido.

Sam vio como Josh mantenía a Lily pegada contra un á estaban besando de forma desenfrenada,el tenia las manos por debajo de la camisa de ella y Lily apretaba el culo de Josh entre sus manos.

-Te lo dije-dijo Harrison con los labios sin pronunciar sonido y se tomo el vaso casi entero de un trago.

Ambos se alejaron y volvieron hacia la casa.

Cuando se acercaban a la piscina sam salio del shock.

-pero ¿Qué pasa con brooke?

Harrison fruncio el ceño

-¿desde cuando te importa brooke?-pregunto el chico con sorna-terminaron las cosas hace ya varias semanas y según los rumores lo hizo ella,asi que era hora de que Josh pasase pagina y si Lily se divierte mejor

-Solo lo dices porque ahora tienes el camino libre-dijo sam empujándole,en lo que Harrison se encogio de sintió una punzada.

-¿y que si es asi sam? Sabes que llevo enamorado de ella desde hace años-comento con voz lúgubre cogiendo dos vasos de una mesa y entregándole otro a sam-por fin puede que se me presente una oportunidad.

Sam suspiro,debía de ser de era un chico fantástico,se merecia lo mejor.

-Espero que tengas suerte,no puedo ni imaginarme los impedimentos que pondrá satanas-dijo sam riéndose después de darle un sorbo a su bebida-me muero por ver su cara.

-hablando de ellas,¿Dónde están?-pregunto Harrison mirando entre la multitud-pense que iban a venir contigo.

-algo le surgio a merry shery por lo que brooke iba a ir con Nicole cuando la recogieran-dijo sam haciendo un gesto de restar importancia con las manos-ya sabes como es Mery cherry.

Harrison tuvo un escalofrio.

-no me lo recuerdes sam-dijo Harrison haciendo una mueca-aun tengo pesadillas de mary cherry persiguiéndome vestida de vaquera.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse.

-veo que los perdedores se rien de si mismos-comento una voz aguda y fría,Nicole se detuvo frente a ellos-u ya os habéis vuelto que sea lo segundo.

-un placer verte satanas-dijo sam con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos- o no perdona te he confundido con el diablo,a ti nadie quiere verte.

-Nicole dejalos-dijo brooke de forma cansada-sam,Harrison-termino haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Brooke¿ quieres ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines?-cuestiono Harrison antes de que sam pudiera hablar.

Sam arrugo el ceño.

-lo siento perdedor pero brooke se viene con nosotras-dijo Nicole arrastrando a Mery cherry hacia los sofás que intentaba resistirse y no dejaba de mirar a Harrison fijamente enfurecida.

-lo siento Harrison en otro momento será-contesto con educación y sonrio a sam-tenias razón con lo de las motosierras y los gritos.

Sam comenzó a reir abiertamente.

-moriria por haberlo visto,es una pena que me lo haya perdido.

-Lo se la próxima vez te llevare conmigo-dijo brooke de forma tranquila que casi lo pierde sam entre la musica

-¿desde cuando mantienes una conversación civilizada con spam?-pregunto Nicole con los labios tensos alejándose entre el gentío.

Harrison se termino el vaso de un trago.

-No ha ido tan mal ¿no?-con un intenton de sonrisa que parecía una mueca-sera mejor que nos acerquemos a Carmen,parece que sugar la tiene acorralada.

Se acercaron a donde estaban los dos mientras que sam le pasaba el brazo por los hombros animándole y cierta animadora los observaba desde los sofás sin que se diesen cuenta.

-olvidate de ella Harrison,hay muchas chicas en la escuela-dijo aparentando estar animada-y sino podemos compartir piso de viejos cuando se nos caigan los dientes y te quedes calvo.

-ey-se quejo Harrison empujando a sam en broma-no me quedare calvo.

-Claro lo que tu digas pero ya te veo las entradas-dijo sam sacándole la lengua y chocando contra alguien.-perdon.

-no pasa nada-dijo un chico negro alto y athletico que sostenia por las caderas a una chica que bailaba pegado a el-estoy aconstumbrado a que la gente me golpe en las fiestas.

Sam sonrio,le gustaba el humor sarcástico del chico.

-En verdad eres tu el que esta en medio-dijo sam guiñándole un ojo y el chico rio.

-vamos sam-dijo Harrison tirando de ella.

-nos vemos por aquí-grito el chico mirándola con los ojos marrones cargados de deseo.

Harrison empujo a dos personas hasta que consiguió llegar hasta Carmen.

-¿Qué tal Carmen?-pregunto sam levantando una mano-sugar

Carmen se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola.

-Me voy a buscar a Josh-comento sugar rojo como un tomate-luego nos vemos por aqui

-gracias a dios,pensé que no iba a ir nunca-dijo Carmen en el oído de sam que comenzó a reir-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-El pobre necesitaba alcohol para no estar nervioso y acercarse a ti Carmen-explico Harrison que también sonreía-podrias darle una oportunidad.

-No sois graciosos chicos-carmen suspiro-¿habeis visto a Lily?

Sam miro a Harrison y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo carmne con los ojos entrecerrados

-nada-repuso Harrison mirando a sam que ocupo sus labios bebiendo-bueno ¿que quereis hacer? Podriamos jugar a lo de la cerveza.

-¿no esperamos a Lily?

-ya aparecerá-dijo sam haciendo que Carmen frunciese mas el ceño,ahí pasaba algo raro.

-sera mejor que me lo conteis luego-comento levantando un puño fingiendo enfado,Carmen no engañaba a a nadie era un trozo de pan-¿Por qué no vamos con las animadoras?

-prefieor que no, satanas esta ahí con brooke y Mery cherry y solo saben habalr de moda-comento sam mirándose las uñas

-Yo voto también por ir a los sofás-se apresuro a decir harrison

-pense que te llevabas mejor con brooke-dijo Carmen-ademas no hablan solo de moda,no son tontas.

-las defiendes porque ahora eres una animadora-dijo Lily acercándose a ellos y quitándole el vaso a Harrison que protesto-pero me parece bien,asi podemos inculcarles los valores de la defensa de los animales y la protección del mucho que aprender-termino mirando hacia el grupo de populares en el que acababa de entrar Josh.

Harrison y sam se miraron y comenzaron a reir.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?-dijo Lily confundida.

-no me mires,llevan toda la noche asi y no me lo quieren decir-replico Carmen mientras iban a hacia el lugar de los populares.

-ya decía yo que olia mal-comento Nicole en voz alta arrugando la nariz-¿Quién ha dejado entrar a estos perdedores? Spam parece que no puedes vivir sin nosotros,para ser alguien que odia la popularidad pasas demasiado tiempo en su compañía.

-No eres popular Nicole-repuso Lily cortante-solo tienes aterrorizados a los demás.

-Tienes demadiado ego satanas-repuso San sonriendo-si buscaramos la compañía de alguien seria la de brooke y no la tuya.

Nicole se puso colorada

-sabia que lo tuyo con brooke era una obsesion spam-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente-eres como un cachorrito enamorado.

Sam se puso roja iba a replicar cuando Harrison hablo.

-sam no tiene esos gustos si alguien tiene una obsesion con brooke eres tu que la sigues a todos lados ¿no?-dijo levantando una ceja.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-bueno por los menos a ti solo te dejara besarle sus zapatos,nunca saldrá contigo-dijo Nicole sonriendo-vamos merry cherry consigamos algo de alchol que borre la presencia de estos perdedores.

Ambos se fueron y la tensión parecio disiparse.

-¿quereis jugar?-pregunto a todos sugar con la botella en la mano pero mirando directamente a Carmen.

-Claro ¿porque no?-dijo Lily cogiendo el brazo de carmen-nos apuntamos las dos.

-No se sugar…

-Vamos Josh,hermano hay que disfrutar!-exclamo sugar dándole una palmada en la espalda a lo que Josh asintió.

-Yo me apunto también-dijo Harrison y después miro a brooke-¿Qué dices brooke?

Brooke miro a todos,detuvo su mirada unos instantes mas en sam y asintió.

-genial,solo quedas tu sam-dijo Harrison sonriéndole-tienes que jugar.

Sam suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-De acuerdo-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Juego de la botella-grito sugar y se sentaron a ajugar.

-os he oído,¿puedo participar?-dijo el chico que antes se había chocado con sam

-Claro amigo,cuantos mas mejor-dijo sugar riendo-aunque preferiblemente quiero chicas pero que se le va a hacer.

Todos rieron

-mi nombre es George-dijo mirando a sam que se sonrojo bajo la mirada atenta del chico y siguió bebiendo su bebida.

La botella se giro y sam vio como Carmen se besaba con Josh,para después Josh besarse con Lily que acontinuacion tuvo que besarse con Harrison y este con iban bebiendo y los vasos de volvió Nicole de buen humor con Mery cherry y se setaron junto a George le toco besar a Nicole y esta a Mery no dejaba de Mery cherry se retiro cuando vio que Harrison se ausentaba para ir al servicio seguro para acorralarle.

-¿Quién va ahora entonces?-pregunto Josh confundido.

-lo mejor es que lo haga brooke o sam que aun no han tirado-dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-hazlo tu sam,a mi no me importa-comento brooke sonriéndole.

Sam giro la el corazón acelerado y los dedos le bebido botella se detuvo señalando a brooke y entre el grupo reino el silencio acompañado por la música a todo se notaba la boca seca y el corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del levanto tambaleante y se detuvo frente a brooke.

Esta parecía sorprendida,no unos instantes tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero ya no parecía tan sorprendida

Sam oso una mano en su mejilla acariciándosela y se acerco hasta conectar sus labios.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto suave de sus hormigueo había aumentado y la cabeza le daba olor de brooke le envolví mano se puso detrás de su nuca acercándola aun mas mientras que brooke le pasaba los brazos por la paso la lengua por los labios de brooke tomando su sabor cuando brooke jadeo y sam aprovecho para introducir su a brooke y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha por la dominación del sam se oyo a si misma gemir,se alejo del beso como si quemase.

Parpadeo confundida al abrir los ojos y ver a brooke con los labios hinchados bajo la iluminación de la sonido d ela música volvió a oírlo en sus oídos que habían estado momentáneamente ajenos a la fiesta.

-eso ha sido increíble-grito sugar silbando

-tengo que darme una ducha de agua fría-comento Josh palido cuando Lily lo fulmino con la mirada

Carmen miraba al suelo nerviosa cuando sam volvió a su sitio.

-Bueno parece que algo si era cierto spam-comento Nicole que estaba apoyada contra George que parecía incomodo con su cara tan cerca de el-cuando te centras en algo lo haces intensamente-y sonrio de forma maligna-sobre todo cuando se trata de brooke.

-el punto del juego es besar Nicole por si no te has dado cuenta-dijo Lily sarcástica

-si no te conociera satanas diría que es envidia-dijo sam sonriendo haciéndose como que no estaba afectada pero aun podía saborear en sus labios la esencia de brooke una mezcla de coco y vainilla.¿como podía saber tan bien?

Sam se puso palida al ver donde iban sus pensamientos

-ni lo sueñes spam-repuso Nicole y miro a brooke-¿Por qué estas tan callada brookie?

-necesito un trago-dijo brooke levantándose tambaleándose hasta la cocina.

-sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella-dijo sam intentando no trabarse con las palabras.

Sam empujo a la gente intentando alcanzar la se había perdido de su llego frente al frigorífico,se relleno el vaso con agua intentando no emborracharse aun la mente cargada.

Dio un trago que le parecio demasiado dulce para ser agua,pero solo quedo registrado al fondo de su vio una cabellera rubia salir por la puerta d ela entrada y le siguió.

Al salir al aire exterior le dio ambiente d ela casa estaba cargado y calido en compraracion con el exterior.

Se encontró a brooke sentada en los escalones del porche mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de había nadie,todos estaban dentro.

Se sento junto a ella haciéndose oir sus pasos para no sobresaltarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí sammy?-pregunto brooke con voz cansada mirándole ahora con los ojos verdes brillantes-deberias estar en la fiesta.

-lo mismo te digo princesa-contesto sam sonriéndole y entonces se puso seria-¿Qué haces aquí brooke? ¿es por el beso de antes? ¿estas enfadada?

-No es por eso sam,no importa-contesto levantándose-voy a irme a casa,estoy muy cansada.

-te acompaño de todas forma iba a volverme ya-dijo sam imitando sus movimientos

-no hace falta que hagas esto pot mi,puedo irme sola

-lo se pero quiero hacerlo-dijo sam sonriéndole.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a aire frio de invierno le azotaba en la farolas intermitentes iluminaban precariamente la calle.

-¿te has divertido?-pregunto sam,no soportaba el silencio en aquel momento.

-Si aunque no entiendo porque Nicole quería ir al jardín al principio,cuando me nege se enfado y murmuro algo entre dientes que no entendí-contesto brooke con una mueca-seguro que era algo para lastimarme.

-a veces no entiendo porque sigues siendo su amiga.

-sam quiero creer que debajo de esa fachada existe Nicole,mi amiga,la que me ayudo a aprender sobre la moda y me aconsejo la primera vez que Sali con un chico-explico brooke-se que ahora esta obsesionada con la popularidad y el poder,¿Quién no?-debio de ver la cara burlesca de sam porque sonrio-tu eres la excepción,por eso eres tan especial para ves mi verdadero yo,debajo de todas las alegro de que ahora seamos amigas y hayamos dejado atrás las peleas-termino con una mueca.

-No me negaras que fueron ingeniosas e interesantes-respondio sam riendo al ver la cara de incredulidad de brooke-estaba también me alegro de haber llegado a conocerte a la animadora de la escuela,a la hija perfecta,sino a brooke.

A brooke se le saltaron unas lagrimas.

-no llores princesa,es algo bueno no triste-dijo sam apartándole las lagrimas con delicadeza-crei que estarías contenta.

-y lo estoy sammy,estoy increíblemente feliz-dijo brooke besándole en la mejilla,rozando la comisura de los labios-creo que me he peusto sentimental y el alcohol lo ha agravado.-termino sonriendo.

-eres adorable-repuso sam besándole la frente y al ver un escalofrio recorrerle a brooke la abrazo hacia si-ya estamos llegando princesa,acércate si quieres mantener el calor.

Caminaron las dos casas que le quedaban hasta la suya pegadas en un silencio a la casa intentando no hacer ruido hasta que vieron una nota en el frigorífico que les notificaba que llegarían mañana por la mañana.

Fueron al cuarto de baño a cambiarse cuando sam encendio la ducha y se metio con la ropa.

-¿Qué haces sammy?-pregunto brooke riendo desde el espejo en donde se estaba quitando el maquillaje-vas a ponerte mala.

-deberias entrar brooke,el agua esta en su punto.

-ni lo sueñes.

Entonces sam se acerco cogio a brooke y la llevo dentro de la ducha con chillo cuando el agua le alcanzo y sam empezó a reir.

-no tiene gracia.

-brooke estas mojada.

-lo se

-brooke estas mojada.

Brooke miro hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido,¿Qué quería decir sam? Entonces vio que su top se trasparentaba y se cubrió los pechos con la mano.

-Dios sam,¿querias verme desnuda tan mal? Podrias solo haberme preguntado-dijo brooke a la defensiva,era el mecanismo de defensa al que estaba aconstumbrada.

-¿hubieses dicho que si?-dijo sam negando con la cabeza-tendria que habértelo preguntado antes,hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Brooke golpeo el hombro de sam en broma.

-idiota-dijo brooke con la voz quebrada y la mano un poco temblorosa ¿tendria frio con el agua?

-Eso es que no te ha gustado nuestro beso,para tu información besas muy bien-dijo sam sonriendo,¿Por qué no podía cerrar la boca?¿por que tenia que ser tan honesta? No volveria a beber.

-Gracias-dijo brooke con una sonrisa temblorosa-tu tambien besas muy bien.

-entonces ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?-cuestiono sam haciendo un puchero,se sentía lastimada-tanto asco te doi

-No-dijo brooke mirándola-estas borracha,no sabe slo que ñana te arrepentiras y me culparas.

-solo un beso y me voy a dormir-dijo sam apagando la ducha,sonriendo con la lengua jugando en su mejilla.

Brooke miro indecisa a los ojos de sam y a sus final suspiro.

-De acuerdo-contesto-un beso y se acabo.

Sam asintió deseando volver a besar los labios de que sobria no podría volver a hacerlo y necesitaba probarlos una ultima vez antes de sacársela de la cabeza.


End file.
